Several types of mixers exist in the prior art that range from materials mixers, such as cement mixers, to food mixers.
Prior mixing devices have failed to provide an easily maneuverable mixer that rests on a stable base while in use or while idle, but that can be easily moved into a desired position through the engagement of wheels attached to the base. The prior art also fails to disclose a mixing apparatus that can be moved using a handle that has been locked into a secure position to allow a user to pivot the stand mixer onto the wheels for movement to a desired location.